I will wait for you
by Kouji Girl
Summary: SEQUEL! Miaka spent one, ravishing night in an arms of blue haired, scarred bandit. Did it changed her feelings towards her current boyfriend Tamahome or she’s still in love with him?


And here it is! Sequel to the "I'm not a brat!" Enjoy.

"**I will wait for you"**

**Summary: **Miaka spent one, ravishing night in an arms of blue haired, scarred bandit. Did it changed her feelings towards her current boyfriend Tamahome or she's still in love with him?

* * *

They were camping in the woods. Nuriko and Tasuki were sitting near the fire and brawling about something until purple-haired seishi didn't hit fang-boy into face. Chichiri and Chiriko were discussing over further way, Mitsukake was playing with his cat and Hotohori was gazing at the mirror admiring his look.

Miaka was standing in a distance and looking at the moon with her hands crossed at her chest. She was thinking about a bandit in whose arms she spent a night like that and her current boyfriend, Tamahome. Her feelings were no longer for him. She was thinking about that since they left the Reikaku stronghold. As time passed by, she was more and more convinced that her feelings for Tamahome were only a simple affair. She immediately fell in love with the first man she met in the book. That was silly. Sure, Tamahome is handsome, caring, sweet but when he's kissing her she instantly comparing it with Kouji's kisses and she felt that something is gone – her feelings for him. Tamahome kisses were common. They didn't stirred her or make her craving for more like those from Kouji. Her heart was prompting her that she must tell Tamahome that's over before it will be too late. Suddenly she heard light footsteps behind her and a pair of arms was wrapped around her waist holding her closely.

"Sweetheart, why you aren't with the rest?" Tamahome nuzzled his head into her neck and kissed her. If it happened before she met blue haired bandit, she would shivered from his kiss and trying to kiss him back. But not now. She stood still not even turning her head or giving a soft moan. That caught his attention.

"Miaka-chan is something wrong? You are acting oddly lately." He said in a worried tone. From some time she's acting different, more cold for him and it was starting to bother him.

"Tamahome.." She said in a whisper and turned fully to him escaping from his hug. "Yes, something happened." She crossed the border. There's no turning back now. She gathered all of her strength and courage and felt that her heart started beating faster.

"I don't love you anymore." She said in a soft tone looking into his lavender eyes now big as a plates from a shock. He was gaping at her a long while, then he repeated her words barely above the whisper.

"You don't love me anymore." It was like a bad dream, like a worst nightmare. He heard her saying "I'm sorry." and saw that she started retreating to the camp. He grasped her by a wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"Tamahome, it hurts!" She said in a louder voice trying to free her wrist from his grasp. "Stop it!" She looked at him with large eyes. He was staring at her blankly, like he was thinking about something. Then his face changed and he gazed at her with a scowl.

"Just tell me _Miaka-chan."_ He hissed her name angrily. "Why? Tell me, why the fuck and for who? There's no way that I'll accept that." He tightened his grip at her wrist and his forehead character started to shine with red. "We've been through so many obstacles and there's no way that you will leave me now." She was frightened. Never before she saw him as angry as now. Or not at her. She started jerking but he was stronger. Then one more time she summoned all her bravery and slapped him hard across the face. Immediately his kanji symbol stopped glowing and he was staring at her in utter shock and disbelief.

"Sorry Tamahome. It won't work. I left you already some time ago." She looked at him with sad eyes, rubbing her aching wrist. "And you don't know him so don't even start throwing suspicions." She sighed heavily and went back to the campfire.

oOoOOoOo

Few days later all seishi knew that something happened between Miaka and Tamahome. It wasn't unexpected – they saw that relation between them were changing. Miaka stopped acting like she was glued to Tamahome and didn't followed him everywhere. Also they weren't kissing that often and since some days they were barely talking with each other not to mention of kissing. Tamahome was shooting somehow angry glances at Miaka and she was acting like she didn't noticing this. Finally he couldn't stand all the questions his friends were asking and told them the truth that he and Miaka are no longer a couple because she left him for another. All warriors were shocked at this statement and were throwing questioning glares at their priestess. She felt slightly embarrassed but she confirmed and added that she won't tell them who he is because it's not their business. Warriors gawked at her a long while, nodded to her knowingly and went back to their tasks whispering between themselves.

Miaka looked at the Tamahome's retreating form and she sighed heavily closing her eyes. When she opened them again she saw Nuriko standing before her. His eyes were closed and one of his hands was poking his cheek when second was crossed at his chest. He was smirking like he was thinking about something evil.

"My, my Miaka. You did a nice mess." He said cheerfully still poking his cheek with his finger. "Tama said that you found another man. And you don't want to tell us who he is. Interesting." He opened his eyes and looked straight at her. His arms were crossed at his chest now and he was still smirking. She didn't liked that smirk. He looked too confident.

"And what if I found? It is forbidden to fall in love again?" She asked putting her hands at her hips and gazing hardly into his roseate eyes. She was determined and she will defend her own opinion no matter what.

"No, it isn't forbidden." He walked slowly to her. When they were standing opposite each other he continued in a hushed tone. "But I don't know what others would say if they knew who he is. Especially Tasuki and Tamahome."

He saw a sudden change in her eyes. She looked shocked by his confession. She didn't said anything and he could tell that she was thinking about all possibilities of an answer. Then, when he started getting slightly annoyed by her sudden lack of words she got her voice back.

"Nuriko I.. How did-"

"Sheeesh, Miaka. It's obvious now." He tucked his hand under her chin making her look at him and continued with his usual cheerful but now muffled voice. "Let me see. We didn't met many mans around, beside of course new seishi's. But you're hanging with us like always so this couldn't be any of us." He let her chin go and crossed his arms again looking around to be sure that no one is eavesdropping. Then he continued.

"Only mans that we've know for a long time were those Reikaku bandits. That's first. Then that day when we were leaving you were talking to that blue haired guy and you two doesn't seemed like a total strangers. For me you guys were talking like a friends. That second." He looked at Miaka and he was barely holding his laughter. Her eyes were big and she was gazing at him totally defeated. He smirked smugly at her in his 'I'm-so-smart" way and lifted his finger. "And." He emphasized the word. "You are not denying it. That's for third. So, am I right? That was him you've fell for?" Miaka was gaping at her kimono-wearing seishi then she looked at the ground and slowly nodded her head. Nuriko just huffed.

"Don't worry Miaka. Your secret is safe with me. I don't think that Hotohori-sama guessed that. Not that he's not smart because of course he is but you know." She was smiling gratefully at him with tears shining in her eyes.

"Jeez Miaka. Stop acting like a kid! I said something, right?" He ruffled her hair playfully "C'mon, let's eat something and irritate Tasuki a little." He shouted and threw his fist in the air making Miaka giggle.

oOoOOoOo

"Priestess of Suzaku your time has come. With that one last wish I will sent you back to your world so think carefully." The voice of God rang in her mind. The journey was over. It was ending here. She looked over her remaining seishi. She didn't wanted to go but she must. She walked past Tamahome giving him quick glance then she lifted her gaze at Tasuki who was standing before her with his fan.

"Tasuki, please do me a favor and give this letter to Kouji." She smiled and handed white envelope to her fiery seishi. He looked at her with shock but then he smiled too and nodded. She hugged him and started walking away but was stopped by Tamahome.

"Kouji?! Who he is?!" He was looking straight into her eyes with angry glare. "Who he is and when did you met him?! Answer me!" He grabbed both of Miaka's wrists and drew her up to him that she was inches away. Tasuki opened his mouth to scream at Tamahome but he was immediately silenced by Chichiri's hand. Red-head looked at monk with a remorse but didn't said a word. The older seishi knew that Miaka must bear with Tamahome alone and they can only watch.

"Tamahome let me go." She said in a low tone lifting her head that her eyes locked into his. "I'm not scared of your yelling. It's over now." She looked at him with stolid face, showing no hint of fear.

"It's over now? No, my dear, you're WRONG!" He squeezed her wrists harder that she let a small gasp. "You are loving me, not him! Not some dirty scum. I was here for you! Helping you, loving you. Not him! What does he did that you fallen in love with him, when you should love me, huh?! Answer me!" His forehead started glowing with red. She knew that he was angry but also she saw that he has tears in his eyes. She knew that he still loved her but she can't force herself to love him back.

"Tamahome let me go. It's has no use. You won't have me again because I love Kouji." She gazed unmoved at his eyes filled with anger and tears and continued with clear and strong voice. "He doesn't have to do anything. Love come and go unexpected. And." She pauses. "You don't love because of something. You love in spite of all."

oOoOOoOo

He cannot imagine how long she was gone. For him it was like she has gone just yesterday, all memories were so fresh – her silhouette, sweet voice, scent of hair, beautifully green eyes. But no, she was gone more than just yesterday – he can't tell how long but it was too long for him. Now he has only white envelope which he received from his friend with a words "It's from her" and a questioning look.

He sat at his bed and with shaking hands he opened a simple envelop. His heart was beating faster when he started to read a piece of paper written in a neat manner that only woman can do.

_Dear Koji_

_While __you've been reading this letter I'm already back into my world but please, don't be sad. Now, I don't know where to begin. How are you doing? I hope that you took care about yourself. So much happened. I'm sure that Tasuki will tell you or told you everything already. You surely remember Nuriko and Hotohori which were with me that day when your guys caught us. They died but their death wasn't wasted. Thanks for them I could summon Suzaku._

Yes, he remembered them very well. He was amazed by the strength of purple-haired man and he also remembered Hotohori who wanted to kill him but thanks to Miaka he was still alive.

_By the way, you know that Tasuki can't swim? Tamahome wanted to throw him into the sea. Baka. He scared Tasuki to death. You should saw his face – certainly you could be laughing at him like we did.__ Priceless. After that Tasuki wanted to fry Tamahome and was chasing him along the whole boat until Nuriko doesn't calmed him. With his fists. I was laughing so hard that my stomach was aching. Tasuki is a real spitfire. I'm wondering how did you put up with him. Sometimes I want to kill him by my hands. Really! I think that he's following the rule 'do first, then think.'_

He smiled. Sometimes he's also wondered how did he put up with him so long. And yeah, Genrou was usually acting like 'do first, then think' so it's nothing new.

_I hope that my__ jabbering doesn't annoy you. I wanted to tell you so many things and I didn't have time to do that but I try to tell it now – or write cause it's a letter, heh. You didn't knew that, but I was engaged for the whole time but when I kissed you my entire world went upside-down and I couldn't think about anyone but you. When I realized that I want to be only with you I broke up with my boyfriend. It doesn't have sense to be with someone that you don't love anymore. He was asking me why I did that but I didn't told him. I didn't told anyone. They found out when I asked Tasuki to give you this letter. They wasn't surprised. Maybe Tamahome a little. But it's not important. I didn't wanted to get back into my world but as a priestess I have to. This is not my world and I couldn't stay here. Stupid rules. You don't even know how much I would give to see you and kiss you. You remember, right? It's hard to imagine that started when you called me a brat but you brought this upon yourself. Now you don't think that I'm a brat, ha! And now I'm serious. I really wanted waking up like that every day. But now when I'm thinking about that.. I'm sure that you have found a girl for yourself and she is woking up into your arms. Always when I'm thinking about it I'm getting angry but needless to say, she's a lucky one. I don't regret anything and now I want to write something important for me that I didn't told you back then:_

_I love you Kouji._

_Your Miaka._

He was gazing at the letter, utterly speechless. He was reading that two last verses over and over again to make sure that's not a dream. Then it hit him – she loved him and she's not in his world anymore. A mix of emotion – sorrow, helplessly and anger struck him. He balled his hands into fists and punched the bed covers. Then he calmed a bit and rested his elbows at his knees, hanging his head in resignation. He felt painful ache in his chest like that day when she left and many days after. Many days have passed, so many sleepless nights when he thought about her and he was still alone. There was many girls around which were throwing themselves at him but he was constantly refusing them. One, petite brunette with spring-green eyes and charming smile was still on his mind and he couldn't think about any other girl than her. He felt that tears were gathering in his eyes. He didn't wanted to cry but it was too much for him. A few single drops fell from his eyes, rolled down his cheeks and dropped at the paper he was holding in his hands.

He wanted to tuck the letter into the envelope but when he raise it something fell at the floor. He picked it up and looked at it curiously. His eyes went big from a surprise. It was a photograph. Tasuki showed him one before and told him what is that. He gazed at the Miaka's picture. She was in her white shirt and was tilting her head slightly to the right and below her right eye she held her hand and was giving a V-sign. Adorable smile was gracing at her lips and sparkles of joy were seen in her opened, green eyes. Her hair wasn't tied up in her usual two buns but were falling naturally around her face. He smiled immediately. She looked the same gorgeous and happy as he remembered. Then his gaze fell onto the left, upper corner. There was in a shape of heart written:

"_Miaka and Kouji. Forever."_

He was looking at the picture for a moment. His smile grew wider and he chuckled almost inaudible. He kissed her photo and tucked it along with the letter into the white envelope and hid it into the drawer, locking it up. He rested his hand at the desk and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Forever." He promised quietly, still smiling. Then he walked out of the room and went back to his duties.

oOoOOoOo

He was recognizing this place. It's was a small, grassy square in the middle of the forest near the river. He used to coming here when he wanted to be alone. But now he wasn't here all alone. He noticed a small, familiar character standing under the tree and looking at the flowing water. Her brown locks and skirt were tossed wildly by the wind.

"Miaka." He said cautiously not believing in his eyes. She turned around and clasped her hand at her mouth while she was looking at him with big eyes. They were staring at themselves a long while not believing in what they see. Then she said silently his name and ran towards him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She threw herself into his arms taking him slightly aback. He firmly embraced her tiny figure and buried his head into her fragrantly hair. He couldn't believed that she is here in his arms again. He inhaled sweet scent of her hair and one of his hands were stroking her strands softly. Her crying slowly faded and now she was holding tightly his shirt and burying her head into his neck shaking a little from sobs. He felt her breath at his neck and warm of her body pressed tightly against his.

"Kouji." Her voice was trembling from emotions. "That's really you, right?" She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes with tears and glimpse of a doubt like she still couldn't believe that's him.

"Yes, it's me Miaka." He said in a hushed tone and smiled to her. She immediately smiled back and kissed him. Her tears were falling freely from her closed eyes. He was real and she was kissing him again like she always dreamed about. From the start it was sweet and soft kiss that assured them that they're real. Then they slowly started kissing passionately. She slightly parted her lips letting his tongue slip into her mouth and moaned softly when their tongues started playing together. One of her arms encircled Kouji's neck and buried into his hair drawing him closer and deepening the kiss as much as possible, when her second hand was located at his muscular chest. He placed one of his hands at her waist and the other one started caressing her thigh. From this sudden touch she muttered softly and intensified her grasp. She felt this unknown feeling building in her body like that day when she kissed him for the first time. It was stirring her, igniting her blood, making her crazy. She was even more fluttered when his tongue left her mouth and now was kissing her earlobe and traveling down to her neck making her moan loudly and sending shivers down her spine. She regained control over her body and started undoing his belt and slowly removed his shirt when he began kissing her lips passionately. When her hands moved onto his arms and torso caressing it softly he started unbuttoning her blouse placing kiss on every inch of her uncovered skin savoring her taste. When he unbuttoned Miaka's blouse he gently put her down kissing her lips, neck, collarbones and delicate skin. She was twisting under touch of his lips and hands which where caressing her breast covered only in a thin bra. Couldn't take it anymore and wanted to do the same thing to him she placed a hand on his chest and rolled over surprising him. She sat on him smiling sweetly and leaning on his torso she kissed him with a long, deep and passionate kiss. When their lungs demanded air they broke the kiss and started panting heavily. Kouji rested on his elbows when Miaka was still sitting at him.

"I was missing you so much. That day when you left I knew that was biggest mistake in my life to letting you go." She smiled cutely at his words. There were sparks of happiness and something indescribable in her eyes.

"Miaka I couldn't think about anyone but you. I couldn't forgot about that day.. About you. You know that I love you, right?" She gave a silent "Yes" then placed her palm at his cheek which he started kissing.

"Kouji I… I wanted to stay, to be with you but-" Her voice collapsed. Everything came back. Sleepless nights, thoughts about him, about what he is doing, is he have a girl or is he even remember her. Nights with fear that he forgot and with jealousy that some other girl is with him now and it's not her. She felt that tears are falling from her eyes uncontrollably and a wave of sobs is going through her body. He straightened and cupped her face into his hands wiping tears from her cheeks and eyes and kissed her lightly.

"Kouji I-" Suddenly she was engulfed by the red light and started floating higher and higher. Kouji cried out her name and quickly stood up grabbing her hand drawing her closer.

"No! Please I don't want to go!" She started screaming in panic, grabbing his shirt desperately. Then, all of sudden they heard a strange voice from above.

"Miaka Yuuki, my priestess. This is not your world and you can't live here but I see that your love is pure and because I'm a God Of love I will give you a choice. You and your beloved can stay together but not in his word nor in yours."

"Not in my world neither in her world?!" Kouji exclaimed. "What do you mean?!"

"I mean that you two can only live in a third world. World, which you, mortals calls 'afterworld' or 'heaven.' If you want to live together now I will kill your mortals bodies ad you will live here. If not." A short pause. "You will had to live your life and you meet after your death, no sooner. I gave you choice my priestess, so now it's upon you and your beloved."

Miaka was shocked. It was cruel offer from someone who is calling himself a 'god of love.' She doesn't wanted to die yet, but she does want to live with Kouji and if she don't decide now she won't meet him before her death. She looked at Kouji and opened her mouth to ask him but he stopped her.

"No Miaka. I know what you are thinking about and don't you dare agreeing with that." She gazed at him with wide opened eyes but doesn't said a word. "Look Miaka, you're too young to die, you have a family and many things to see and do. Don't make an eager decisions. We will meet in a right time and I promise you that I'll be still loving you. Go back to your world, fall in love and marry someone who will make you ha-." He couldn't end because Miaka kissed him hastily in the lips.

"I will never marry anyone beside you. Never. I will wait for you."

"Neither do I. I will wait for you too." He said caressing her hair.

"I see." They heard the voice of god. "So, you've made your decision. I understand it." The red light one more time engulfed Miaka's body but now was shining brighter. "I will give you those rings as a symbols of your love. My priestess it's time." Miaka slowly started fading. She looked at Kouji and she saw that his eyes are watering and she couldn't hold back her own tears and started to cry.

"No, I don't want to." At first she started merely above the whisper which a second before she vanished in the flames transformed into a scream.

***

He woke up panting heavily. It was middle of the lightning storm and a loud crack and a cascades of rain was heard outside.

"It was a dream. It was next frigging dream about her." He calmed down himself. He has dreams about her since that day she left and it was nothing new. He wanted to go back to sleep when his gaze fell upon his right hand. He blinked two times in shock. In his right hand at his ring-finger was a silver ring. Suddenly he remembered that in his dream a God gave them a two rings. He was looking a long while at the ring then he hide his face in his palms. He doesn't slept this night.

oOoOOoOo

"This women. Don't you think she was strange?" Younger nurse asked others while she was changing bed covers. "She doesn't have any family and never said why she doesn't married. Instead of it, she was still repeating that she promised something a long time ago when she was young and she will keep this promise no matter what." Blonde nurse gazed at the white bed cover thinking.

"Yet she never complained about this and passed away calmly with smile on her face." The second nurse said.

Suddenly, the oldest nurse in the room spoke.

"Like she was certain that somebody precious is waiting for her." Two younger nurses looked at the oldest woman and nodded.

***

She know that place. Here, over 60 years ago they made eternal promise that their hearts will always beat for each other and no one else. She gazed at the water like she did that memorable day when she heard a familiar, cheerful voice behind.

"I was wondering what took you so long." When she turned over she saw her beloved standing with his arms crossed. Green shirt with uncovered chest, midnight-blue hair, wide smile and green eyes that were looking straight at her. She ran towards him and threw herself at him turning and swirling them around.

"You never change, do you?" Kouji said jokingly looking at the crying woman before him. "You haven't changed, still that gorgeous girl that I remembered." He wiped tears from her face and kissed her forehead.

"It was so long. So many years without you." Miaka whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck looking into his eyes. "Kouji please, say that you are still loving me."

"I love you." He whispered and lowered his head that their lips merely touched. "And now I have eternity to prove you that."

**Author's notes**

Finished :D I'm very happy that I finished it – it took me too long to do that.

I know that's very sappy soap opera etc. but… Eh I like it that way xD

I hope you enjoyed it - now I will continue my Kouji x Miaka school fic so stay tuned :)

Thanks for all reader and reviewer :) Thank you.


End file.
